imaginarybeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo Striker F:S
Diablo Striker F:S is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and real life series, ''Beyblade: Metal Fury.'' It is the upgraded evolution of Hades Striker DF105RSF. It is owned by Anders. Face Bolt: Unicorno/Striker II The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn". The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design, but in a more stylized design, giving it a more edgy, flame-like design. It shows Monoceros' face outlined in yellow, while on a green Metal Face Bolt. The Unicorn is also more detailed than the other Striker facebolts. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno/Striker II *'Weight': 3.27 grams. Striker II is the successor to Striker (Unicorno). It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes on it's three sides, representing the horns and the head of a unicorn, going in a rightward circular movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and a violet rather than silver and bronze. Striker II is a transparent aquamarine, and contains a powder-like substance used to increase it's weight like all 4D Energy Rings. Weighing 3.27 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings and has use in three-sided Fusion Wheels like Blitz and Hades; much like Kerbecs, but mostly with Blitz, as it provides excellent synergy with it. It is a dark green/blue in colour. 4D Fusion Wheel: Diablo *'Total Weight:' 52.16 grams Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, the face of a beast with green eyes and tusks, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", a creature with the face of a man, a bird, and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy, so it falls of easily. Also, because of the different parts, the air force is a little floppy, and weight balance distribution is off, but it is hard to see it. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Diablo features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Diablo appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo appears to be turned upside-down with the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring being pushed up. Diablo's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance wise, when Diablo is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many'' 4D/'Metal Fury Beyblade'' details in it's design. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Diablo's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Diablo is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode. But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Diablo's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode, it doesn't just reduce its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. In Attack Mode, Diablo has use in Smash Attack combinations. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Final Survive (F:S) *'Weight:' 5.7 grams Final Survive acts as a Hole Wide Flat/Sharp, but is automatic, and uses centrifugal force to switch modes. Its a supposed modified version of the HF/S performance tip. At first it performs like a Hole Flat and then switch to a sharp when it starts to lose its Stamina. The Final Survive 4D Bottom may also cause the Bey to crash on the stadium's walls so that it could hit the opposing Bey in the middle or anywhere else in the stadium. When switched to S with L-Drago Destroy's Absorb mode, it becomes a powerful tank, because L-Drago Destroy's left spinning ability, it can steal spin from other beys. Overall, it is a great tip, with massive attack prowess while on HF mode, while being okay on S mode. Due to this, it is one of the best 4D bottoms created, not self-destructing like F:D (Final Drive), although F:D will not fall over like F:S. It is recomended to use a metal face with it. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Category:Beyblades Category:Attack-Types